Traditions
by Daddysgirl11
Summary: What happens when Ally's Thanksgiving traditions seem nearly impossible to carry out this year because of something terrible that happen just a few months before? Will Austin be able to make Ally happy again, or will she be all alone on Thanksgiving when she should be with her family and friends?


**Third Person POV**

"Hey Ally! You know tomorrow's Thanksgiving right?", Austin asked his brunette best friend when he entered Sonic Boom that Wednesday.

"Yes Austin, I think I know when Thanksgiving is", Ally said smiling at the blond.

"Oh yeah, I guess that was a stupid question", Austin said scratching the back of his neck. Ally laughed.

"Yeah, just a little bit. So what are you going to be doing tomorrow?", she asked.

"I don't know, I'm probably going to be having a family dinner at my house", Austin said shrugging. Ally smiled, almost wishing she was a part of that.

"That's great Austin"

"So what are you doing tomorrow?", Austin asked, flipping the question back to Ally. She suddenly regretted bringing it up in the first place.

"Um, you know…the normal stuff for Thanksgiving. I'll probably stretch out on the couch and watch the Thanksgiving Day Parade in my pajamas while I wait on my breakfast", Ally said recalling all of her once used childhood traditions about Thanksgiving. This year would be different though. Ally's dad was usually on a business trip during Thanksgiving anyway, so Ally would always spend that day with her mom. They had so much fun together every Thanksgiving. They would have a day full of mother/daughter activities. Around 8:00 AM, Penny Dawson would come in Ally's room and wake her up by singing her a wake up song…and when that didn't work, she'd just tickle her daughter to death until her face was completely red, and she was begging for mercy, promising to get up.

After the long minutes of trying to get Ally out of bed, the two would rush downstairs to the living room in their pajamas and plop on their old couch, watching the Thanksgiving Day parade. Both of their favorite parade balloons was the giant Snoopy balloon. Penny had loved the Peanuts growing up, and definitely passed that trait on to her daughter. On a commercial, the two would run to the kitchen, grab all the ingredients for blueberry pancakes, and run back into the living room before the parade came back on. They always made the pancakes together; every Thanksgiving. That was the day Ally and her mother did everything together.

When Ally was enhanced by the balloons and performances during the parade, Penny would slip to the kitchen when Ally wasn't looking and make them both some hot apple cider, using turkey coffee mugs, and two red plastic straws. Ally would always notice when her mother disappeared into the kitchen, but she didn't want to spoil the surprise her mom always put together (even if it wasn't much of a surprise anymore).

When it was finally lunch time, Penny would set up a mini buffet for the two of them on the coffee table in the living room. They had turkey and dressing, cranberry sauce, sweet tea with no ice (neither of them were very fond of ice), an assortment of desserts, and many more little food items. By the time they were done eating, both had stuffed their faces so much that their stomachs hurt. When they could actually eat something for dinner, they usually just had left overs.

"Hello? Ally?", Austin said waving his hand in front of Ally's face. She had been spaced out for a good five to ten minutes.

"Huh? Oh, h-hey Austin", Ally said, slightly shuddering at her favorites childhood memories with her mom. You're probably wondering why Ally's so sad about Thanksgiving if she has something to do at Thanksgiving and someone who loves her to spend it with, right? Well, the only problem with those amazing traditions Ally shared with her mom was that she couldn't anymore. No matter how many times Ally wished for her mom to be there, trying to wake her up with a song then tickling her to death when she wouldn't wake up. But she couldn't do that anymore…because her mom was no longer alive.

"Ally, are you okay?", Austin asked worriedly. Ally smiled halfheartedly.

"I'm fine Austin; just thinking about some old Thanksgiving traditions", she said, quickly turning to go help a customer to get out of the conversation.

'_Why would that put her close to tears?'_, Austin wondered. He thought back to his Thanksgiving traditions. He had enjoyed the Thanksgiving Day Parade as a kid, but he kind of grew out of that when he got older. It wasn't that he didn't miss doing those old traditions of his childhood; his family just…doesn't really do them anymore. All they really did now was run around the house all day, cooking and cleaning for when their relatives would arrive.

"Ally, why are you so upset?", Austin asked, walking over to his best friend who was trying to avoid eye contact. Ally knew she was about to burst into tears, and she didn't want Austin to see her like that. Although, she really couldn't help it when Austin turned her around and made her look in his eyes. "Please tell me", he whispered.

Ally sighed, tearing up. "M-My mom…"

"What about your mom?", Austin asked softly. He had really only met Ally's dad before, and he had never really heard Ally mention her mom before.

"She-She…we would always have the most amazing Thanksgiving Day. It was the one day where it was just the two of us since my dad is always on business trips during Thanksgiving. She would try her hardest to wake me up; she even wrote a song that she sang to me every morning. I would always pretend to still be asleep, but she would just start tickling me to death until I eventually got up", Ally said sniffling a little.

"That's sweet", Austin commented. Ally smiled a little and nodded.

"Yeah, she was the sweetest mom in the world. We would run downstairs in or pajamas and watch the Thanksgiving Day parade on the couch. Snoopy was always our favorite", she said making Austin chuckle a little. "When a commercial was on, we would dash into the kitchen to grab the blueberry pancake stuff-"

"You like blueberry pancakes!? I thought you said you were sick of pancakes?", Austin asked folding his arms together. Ally smiled.

"No Austin, I could never be sick of pancakes; I was just sick of you talking about them all the time", Ally said. Austin nodded his head a little in understanding. "Now quit interrupting me!"

"Yes ma'am", Austin said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Anyway, when I was watching the parade, my mom would disappear into the kitchen to make us some hot apple cider. That's my favorite hot drink", Ally said, smiling a little. Austin did too.

"When it was lunch time, my mom would bring out all of my favorite Thanksgiving foods. We'd be so full and we wouldn't get hungry until later that night when we'd just have left overs. The most fun thing we did though, was snooping around the house, looking for the Christmas presents my dad bought us. Of course we knew that my dad bought most of the Christmas presents on Black Friday, but he still got them throughout the year when there was a big sale", Ally said chuckling lightly at her father's ways of trying to save money.

"So what's the problem? That sounds great", Austin asked. Ally sighed, hot tears welling up in her yes yet again, but this time she couldn't stop them from falling. Austin's eyes widened, and he quickly wrapped his arms around Ally comfortingly.

"She-she…", Ally started, but just ended up breaking down into Austin's arms.

"Shh, Ally it's okay", Austin whispered, hugging Ally tightly to his chest. He didn't know what was going on, but he had a feeling that Ally was in a lot of pain, and that killed him.

"I'll never get to do those things with her again!", Ally cried.

"Ally, you don't have to answer this, but what happened?", Austin asked softly. Ally looked up at the blond sweetheart with tears in her eyes.

"She d-died in a c-car accident four m-months ago", Ally sobbed. Austin gasped slightly and held her tightly.

"Oh Ally, why didn't you tell me?", Austin asked, having known her for much longer than just four months.

"I d-didn't want to c-cause t-trouble…l-like now", Ally sniffled.

"Ally, you could never cause me trouble", Austin said softly. Ally smiled a little, as much as she could through her sobs. Then Austin suddenly got an idea. "Hey, I know it's not the same, but what do you say to coming to my house tomorrow for Thanksgiving dinner?"

"I don't know Austin. That's incredibly sweet of you, but I-I"

"Ally, I don't want you to be alone on Thanksgiving", Austin said, lightly putting his hand on Ally's arm. She thought for a minute then nodded. She wasn't quite sure about how this would turn out, but she couldn't disappoint Austin when he had been so sweet to her.

"Awesome! I'll come by and pick you up at like 5:30 okay?", Austin asked.

"See you then", Ally said as Austin ran out of Sonic Boom. She knew he was trying to be nice, but for her, Thanksgiving was just so special, and she didn't know how she was going to make it through the day without having a total breakdown.

**The next morning**

"_Five in the bed and the little one said…"_, a voice rang out through Ally's bedroom. She was so used to hearing that song all her life that she barely noticed whose voice it really was.

"_Roll over; roll over"_, Ally mumbled, still half asleep. Austin smiled a little.

"_They all rolled over and one fell off…"_

"_Do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do, do"_, Ally responded. This was a song she was so used to. She always finished those lines that were in the song.

"_Four in the bed and the little one said…"_

"_Roll over; roll over"_, Ally said smiling a little. She loved the song from her childhood.

"_They all rolled over and one fell off…"_

"_Do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do, do"_

"_Three in the bed and the little one said…"_, the voice sang, chuckling every time he saw Ally's reaction.

"_Roll over; roll over."_

"_They all rolled over and one fell off…"_

"_Do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do, do"_

"_Two in the bed and the little one said…"_

"_Roll over; roll over."_

"_They all rolled over and one fell off…"_

"_Do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do, do"_

"_One in the bed and the little one said…"_

"_Ah, now I can get some sleep"_, Ally said, smiling at the last line because she knew what was about to come.

"But you can't!", Austin yelled, and started tickling her to death. Ally was laughing her head off, but stopped when she realized who it was that was tickling her.

"Austin!?"

Austin smiled. "Yes Ally?"

"H-How did you know my mom's song?", Ally asked bewildered. Austin just laughed and pulled Ally's precious song book out of his backpack. "Austin! I told you to never touch my book!"

"I know, I know. I didn't read all of it. I just flipped to the songs and found where you wrote the one your mom sang to you every morning. Now come on, we don't want to miss Snoopy flying in the Thanksgiving Day Parade do we?", he asked. Ally smiled brightly and ran down the stairs with her amazing best friend. She noticed that he was also in his pajamas when they both flopped down on the couch.

"Snoopy!", Ally exclaimed in a childlike manor when she saw the famous parade float on the T .V. Austin turned his head to get a good look at his best friend. In his eyes, she was so beautiful even with her hair all messed up and in her pajamas with turkeys all over them. He laughed a little to himself. Whatever time of year it was, Ally was bound to be wearing clothes that go with it.

"Thank you so much for doing this Austin", Ally said. Austin smiled and shushed her as he pointed to the T.V. Ally laughed.

"Pancake time!", Austin yelled the second a commercial came on. _'This would be his favorite part of the day'_, Ally thought rolling her eyes.

"Why is it always blueberry pancakes?", Austin asked as he reached up in the tall cabinet to get the pancake mix.

"My favorite", Ally shrugged.

"Oh, okay. Let's get back in there before the parade comes back on", Austin said, heading back in the living room with all the pancake ingredients in his arms. Ally smiled at the fact that Austin had not only bothered to listen to her sob story, but actually remembered every little detail so he could help her relive the memories, even with her mom gone.

When she got back on the couch, watching the parade, Ally noticed Austin slip out of the room into the kitchen. She smiled even bigger this time. _'I wonder if he knows we don't have any apple cider in the house'_, Ally thought with a small smirk on her face. That quickly vanished when Austin walked back in with two steaming cups of hot apple cider.

"Where on earth did you get those from? We didn't even have the stuff to make it?", Ally asked flabbergasted.

"I figured, so I brought everything we may need for today", Austin said. Ally couldn't help what she did next; throwing her arms around the tall blond who stumbled back a little in surprise. Luckily he had already put the apple cider down so he could hug her back.

"What was that for?", Austin asked.

"For being the best friend a girl could ever have", Ally replied. Austin smiled at her, but he couldn't help the empty feeling in his chest as he knew that was all she'd ever see him as.

"Come on, the parade's over. It's time for our big lunch!", Austin said changing the subject so he wouldn't feel any sadder. They got all of Ally's favorite foods that she always ate with her mom, including sweet tea with no ice.

"I'm stuffed", Ally complained, plopping down on the couch again.

"I know, I am too. But let's not think about how full we are right now; we still have to go find where your dad hid those presents!", Austin exclaimed. Ally just started laughing her head off as she ran after the excited blond.

**Later that day**

"This was a great day Austin", Ally said hugging her best friend.

"It's not over yet", he smirked. Ally pulled away looking confused.

"What more could there be?"

"I know you usually eat left overs, but my family has the tradition of eating a Thanksgiving dinner together. You said you would come with me yesterday, so are you up for one more tiny tradition change?", Austin asked. Ally smiled and nodded even though she was still full from all the food she had eaten at lunch.

**At Austin's house**

"Ally! Oh, I didn't know you would be joining us today. Come in, come in", Mimi, Austin's mom, said ushering the pair in the house full of Moons. Apparently Austin had a lot of aunts, uncles, and cousins.

"Thank you so much for letting me join you Mrs. Moon. Are you sure I'm not intruding? I mean this is a family event, and I'm-", Ally started to ramble, but Mimi cut her off.

"Oh Ally, don't worry about it. As far as I'm concerned, you are family. We don't want you being all alone on Thanksgiving when you should be with people that care about you", Mimi said and Ally hugged her with tears in her eyes.

"You remind me of my mom", she whispered. Mimi pulled away a little, not knowing if that was a good or bad thing.

"Let's eat!", Austin said, quickly changing the subject.

"Ally, are you not going to eat?", Mike, Austin's father, asked when they all sat down at the table.

"I had a big lunch, but thanks", Ally said smiling at the older man.

"But Austin ate with you right? He's still eating like a horse", Mike said, looking pointedly at the blond who was busy stuffing his mouth with deserts. Austin looked up and the sound of his name, looking confused with pie spread all over his face which made Ally and the rest of his family burst into laughter. The funny sight was now also Ally's screensaver.

"He's Austin, what did you expect?", Ally asked, and just like that, she was a part of the entire family.

That night when Austin walked Ally back to her house, Ally hugged him tighter than ever before. "Thank you for today, Austin. I had the best time ever, and you helped me still be close to my mom on Thanksgiving, even with her not physically with me", Ally said. Austin smiled down at her, pulling away from her embrace slightly. Their faces were so close, and Ally's breath hitched as Austin's lips slowly fell on hers. Her first kiss was Austin; his first kiss was Ally. It was an overall perfect day for the both of them.

"Happy Thanksgiving Ally", Austin said when they pulled away. Ally grinned wider than ever before.

"Happy Thanksgiving Austin"

**Ten years later**

"…_One in the bed and the little one said…."_

"_Ah, now I can get some sleep"_, four year old Addison (Addie for short), said in a sleepy voice at the same time her six year old sister, Amber said it.

"But you can't!", Austin and Ally yelled at the same time as they continued to tickle their beautiful daughters to death.

"We're getting up!", Amber yelled through her laughter. Ally smiled at her first born daughter and finally let her breathe, where as her husband of eight years was still tickling their youngest daughter.

"Daddy! Stop it!", Addie screamed through her adorable little giggles.

"Will you get up?", Austin asked pointedly. The little girl shook her head furiously, causing Austin to just tickle her more.

"Addie, Daddy won't stop tickling you if you if you don't get up", Amber said, laughing at her little sister. Ally laughed along, while running her fingers through her daughter's blonde locks.

"F-Fine, I'll g-get up", Addie yelled through her laughter. Austin finally stopped tickling the little girl and picked her up, running all the way down the stairs, throwing himself on the couch.

"Snoopy!", Amber yelled when she and Ally had finally gotten downstairs. They all smiled, having the same favorite balloon shown on the T.V. after all the years.

"When do we get our pancakes?", Addie asked. Amber shushed her sister, pointing towards the T.V.

"On the next commercial baby; it's tradition", Austin said, putting both girls in his lap while playing with Ally's fingers.

"Mommy, when do we go to Grandma and Grandpa's house?", Amber asked her mother. This had become Austin and Ally's new tradition for every Thanksgiving for the last ten years. Austin would always wake Ally up with the same song her mom used to sing to her, they would watch the parade, and they would go over to Austin's parent's house for Thanksgiving dinner. Austin still sang the song to Ally to wake her up then they would sing it to their daughters together.

"For dinner", Ally whispered.

"Why don't we ever go to Grandpa Lester's house for Thanksgiving?, Addie asked. The girls were always so full of questions.

"Grandpa Lester's on a work trip Addie. We celebrate Thanksgiving with him on Christmas. That just means more food", Austin told his daughter.

"I love our t-tr-trad…how do you say that word?", Addie started, but couldn't say the word.

"Tradition?", Ally asked. Addie nodded.

"I do too Mommy", Amber said. Austin and Ally smiled at each other.

"Me too girls", Ally smiled. "And Daddy's the one that kept it going."

"Happy Thanksgiving", Austin said smiling widely at his three favorite girls in the world.

"Happy Thanksgiving", the three chorused, all smiles never vanished from their faces, and that's how it stayed for all the many happy years to come.

**Hey guys! So what'd you think of my Thanksgiving one-shot? I thought it'd just be something cute to put together for you all. Please read, review, and favorite! Love you guys!**

**Fun facts: **

**1. The little song I used, I don't own it, (I don't even know where it came from) but my mom used to sing it to me every day to wake me up, then started tickling me to death until I got up, so I just had to use it.**

**2. Snoopy is made favorite balloon I the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.**

**3. The food and drinks are also my taste. I hate ice in my tea, and my mom brought me some hot apple cider this morning.**

**1. I don't own Austin and Ally**

**2. I don't own Snoopy or the Peanuts**

**3. I don't own the Thanksgiving Day Parade (Meant as the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade)**

**4. I don't own anything else you may recognize if I didn't put it already**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**God bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


End file.
